A Moment in Life
by Issi Herondale
Summary: Everett never expected to have a Selection or to become the heir for that matter. His sister was supposed to be the future queen and his father wasn't supposed to die young. With Illéa still grieving the loss of their Prince Consort and another war in the making, the advisors and Queen have just the distraction. A new Selection has begun. SYOC (CLOSED)
1. So it Begins

**For the first time in just about ever I've decided to explore a new category, so wish me luck and enjoy! Also, this is an SYOC (exciting!) so the form is at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It was an unusually hot summer that year. Nearly all of Angeles had seemed to slow to a grinding halt. Having escaped the heat, Prince Everett was in his room studying. As he reveled in the coolness he was startled by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called.

He looked over from his desk and stood when he saw that it was his older sister.

"Elisa!" He beamed, walking towards her. "You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

Everett glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see his niece close behind her. She was usually no more than a few feet from her mother.

"Where's Sera?" He asked, letting his sister go.

"She's at home, with Thorin," Elisa said, glancing around his bedroom. "I'm only staying to help prepare for the Selection, then I'm going back home."

He sighed. He should have known. Since marrying her husband Elisa had spent as little time in the palace as possible. She claimed that since she was no longer a princess that it wasn't her home, despite having been born and raised there.

"Did mom ask you to come?"

"Goodness, no. Queen Emily doesn't ask for help, not even from her children," she laughed, taking his arm. "Why don't you take me for a walk? I want to see all of the changes."

He would have protested, but since Everett hadn't seen his sister since their father's funeral he decided to indulge her.

Everett led her out into the hallway. As they walked he asked her about how things were in Likely and what she had been doing. He discovered that Thorin had been getting into politics, while his sister had been spending her more than abundant free time volunteering at one of the local hospitals.

As they walked they passed the portraits of their ancestors. Everyone from Gregory Illéa to King Porter to Queen Kerttu had their portraits up. Once their father's had been completed he would join them. And one day hopefully many many years down the line, Everett would have his very own fancy painting.

"I wish dad were here," Everett told her, stopping where the portraits ended and where the empty spaces on the wall began.

"I know," Elisa sighed. "We all do."

In the year since their father, Prince Alexander had died Everett and Elisa had grown close, despite the distance between Angeles and where she lived, in Likely. Though in all fairness, his death had brought many people together. Grief was one of the few things not confined to certain castes.

The accident had been horrific. Everett could still see his parent's car flip when he closed his eyes. He remembered the way his car came to a screeching halt behind theirs, and how he had told his younger sister to stay in her seat as he had gotten out to help. By the time he had made it to their car it was in flames. The guards were able to pull Queen Emily from the wreck but by them time they had gone back for her husband the flames were too much. As his mother screamed for the guards to let her go, he stood in shock, watching the fire reflect off the shattered glass that covered the ground.

The siblings continued walking, finally making their way out to the gardens. Elisa commented, saying that Likely never got nearly as hot as Angeles and that she didn't miss the heat. They were discussing Everett's eventual coronation when they were interrupted by someone yelling their names. Glancing over, Everett saw their younger sister, who was about a hundred yards away, running towards them.

"You'll make a much better ruler than I ever could have been," she told him quickly, turning to reach up and touch his cheek. "Besides, after three generations of queens, Illéa is ready for another king."

She pulled her hand away just as their sister caught up to them.

"Ellie!" She exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

She let go of her brother and leaned forward to hug Clara.

"I've missed you," Clara said, holding her older sister tightly.

Everett glanced down at his watch. They were two hours out from the _Report_ , and he still had to have dinner with his family, go over his speech a few more times, and Clara still had to change (which was commonly known to never take any less than an hour).

"I know there's a lot of catching up to do, but we have two hours until the _Report_ ," He told his sisters.

"Already!?" Clara exclaimed. "I need to change."

She went up onto her toes to give her older sister a kiss on the cheek, then without saying goodbye she hurried away from them.

"I guess Illéa will be in for a surprise," Everett said to Elisa, as he watched Clara run towards the palace.

"Ah, yes," Ellie smirked. "How excited they'll be to see the 'runaway crown princess."

He laughed. Everett had never heard his sister refer to herself that way before.

"Who calls you that?" He asked.

"All of the papers. Well, the gossip ones at least," she laughed. "It was quite the scandal."

Calling it a scandal was an understatement. The people of Illéa had been horrified. At age eighteen their beloved princess had renounced her title and had announced that she would be marrying her guard. Everyone had been greatly disappointed. The people of Illéa felt that they had been cheated. Instead of the Selection and televised wedding they had hoped for they got a "runaway crown princess' and an untelevised elopement.

* * *

The _Report_ was drawn out as usual. Everett didn't listen to a single thing that was said. He was too distracted with going over what he would say. It wasn't until his mother cleared her throat that he snapped back to reality. He knew that it meant it was his turn.

"Tonight we will end our program with an announcement from the handsome Prince Everett Schreave," Graydon Novak said.

He motioned to Everett. For the first time all evening he felt the eyes shift from his sister to him. Suddenly it was as though he was all that mattered. Everett walked across the stage and greeted Graydon with a firm handshake.

"Welcome, Prince Everett."

"Thanks, Graydon. It's always a pleasure to be here."

"Now, I know tonight all the attention has been on your lovely sister, Lady Elisa, which must be unusual for you."

"Yes, I know," he laughed. "She surprised us by being here tonight, though I'm sure Illéa will agree that it's a welcome one."

He could hear the crowd give a small applause. He didn't mind her being the center of attention. Since getting married and moving away she hardly ever appeared on the _Report_ anymore, so there was bound to be excitement. She had become all but a mystery.

"I have a feeling you didn't come here to tell us about Lady Elisa, am I correct?" Graydon gave Everett a knowing smile.

"Yes, you usually are," Everett laughed.

He took a deep breath before turning to face the camera. He was moments away from changing his entire life.

"Illéa, as you know these past few years have been filled with many changes. We have gone from my sister, Lady Elisa, being the heir to me being next in line. Our family has welcomed my niece, Lady Sera. My mother, Queen Emily, lost her husband and our father, Prince Alexander. But now it is time to add someone new to our family."

Everett paused and looked out into the crowd of advisors. They all knew what was coming. It had been their idea. But the rest of Illéa would be in the dark for a few more moments.

"A time for change is again upon us. It is time for me to turn to the next chapter of my life. And so Illéa I call on you to celebrate with me as I begin my own Selection."

There was more applause from the audience. He could practically feel the smugness emanating from the advisors. "Illéa needs a distraction, Your Highness," they had said "It's been nearly a year since your father's death. People need to be happy again."

"Tomorrow, letters will be sent to all the eligible young ladies of Illéa. You will have two weeks to decide whether you would like to compete."

He took another deep breath.

"Goodnight Illéa. And goodnight to our future princess, who is out there somewhere."

* * *

 ** _Here's the breakdown of the Royal Family_**

 **Prince Everett (age 22)** - _pronounced ever-ett_

 **Princess Clara (age 19)** - _pronounced cl-are-uh or claire-uh_

 _Everett's younger sister_

 **Lady Elisa (age 24)** - _pronounced elle-ee-suh_

 _Everett's older sister_

 **Lady Sera (age 4)** - _pronounced_ sarah

 _Everett's niece and Elisa's daughter_

 **Mr. Thorin Waters (age 27)** - _pronounce thor-in_

 _Elisa's husband_

 **Queen Emily (age 45)**

 _Everett's mother_

 **Prince Consort Alexander (deceased)**

 _Everett, Clara_ , _and Elisa's father_

 **Queen Mother Madeline (age 67)** - _pronounce mad-_ elle _-in_

 _Queen Emily's mother_

 **Prince Consort Wells (deceased)**

 _Queen Mother Madeline's husband and Queen Emily's father_

 **PLEASE READ THIS**

 **Please be as detailed with this as possible! Each person is allowed to submit up to 3 Selection applications. I'd prefer to get these through PM, that way there can be some secrets that I'll reveal as time goes on. The provinces will be listed on my profile page, which is where you can see what's been taken so far. If you would like you can request a certain province before submitting your application, that way it's reserved. Also, caste (other than eight) is unimportant. The queen's husband was a seven so it's unimportant to the royal family. So if you want a seven, then you go Glenn Coco.**

 **Another important thing is that I'm really striving to have some diversity in this Selection. While the royal family already has some diversity in it, that isn't enough to make up for no diversity in the girls. I'd like at least 3/5 (or 21 girls) girls to be diverse.**

 **There will be a Pinterest board! It will be titled a Moment in Life. The link is on my profile.**

 **And one final note, you can get creative with names. I'd like to see a few interesting ones. If you struggle, I suggest Nameberry.**

SYOC Application (ages 16-22)

Full Name:

Nicknames (liked/disliked. Any and all):

Age:

Birthday:

Caste:

Occupation:

Reason They Chose Their Occupation:

Province of Choice (If there's an important reason please specify):

Celebrity Look Alike (please pick someone age appropriate- she should be no more than 5-7 years older than her character at most):

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Height/Weight/Build:

Other Facial Features:

Style Before Selection (can be brief):

Makeover Changes:

Selection Style (Casual, Formal, Jewels, Hairstyles, Makeup, Etc.):

Personality:

Quirks/Character Facts (as many as possible, please):

History/Background:

Health Concerns (even if small):

Languages Spoken:

Likes/Hobbies/Talents:

Dislikes/Weak Areas:

Family (Name, Age, Job, Personality, Appearance, Relationship w/Character) Please make these as detailed as possible:

Pets (if applicable):

Best Friends (Name, Age, Caste/Job, Personality, Appearance, Enter the Selection?):

Past Relationships (Name, Age, Caste/Job, Personality, Appearance, Current Relationship w/Character, if any):

What They're Looking For in a Friendship:

How They'd Get Along with the other Selected (optional):

How they would get along with Princess Clara (and Lady Elisa if she appears):

Maids (three: Name, Age, a bit on Personality and Appearance):

How They'd Treat The Maids:

Thoughts on Prince Everett:

Thoughts on Lady Elisa: (Elisa was the heir of Illéa but when she was 18 she gave up her title and married a guard. She now lives in Likely with her husband, Thorin and her 4-year-old daughter, Sera)

Thoughts on Prince Alexander's accident: (He was killed when the Queen's car was in an accident. The guards were able to pull her out but the car quickly went up in flames and he was killed. Clara and Everett were in the car behind them and witnessed the entire accident.)

Ideal First Date:

Reason for Entering:

Reaction to being Selected:

Family's reaction to her being Selected:

Important Personal Items:

Theme Song:

Anything Else:

* * *

 **As always, reviews are much appreciated, and I'd love to know your thoughts. Hopefully, you'll choose to take a chance on this with me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. At the End of the Night

**I don't think I've ever updated this quick before, especially not with a chapter this size. But right now I'm on a roll.**

 **To everyone who submitted applications, let me know if you have any changes you'd like to make. I know that you had only one chapter to base your characters opinions on, so I'll accept edits to their thoughts on Everett, Elisa, and even Clara (though she didn't appear in this chapter). Also, if you like you can submit their thoughts on Queen Emily and Queen Mother Madeline. Along with all of this, if your character is doing something specific when the names are announced let me know. I'm not imagining every single one of the thirty-five girls sitting eagerly in front of the television.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Since announcing the Selection things had become increasingly chaotic at the palace. Aside from issuing new assignments to maids and organizing events, renovations had to be done. Queen Emily felt that the guest rooms lacked femininity due to there not having been a female Selection for three generations. The once sparse rooms had been turned into bedrooms that appeared to have come straight out of a fairytale. Everett had never seen anything accomplished so swiftly.

Everett was eating breakfast alone in the dining room, while he read the tabloids. Ever since Elisa had told him that she had been dubbed the _"runaway crown princess"_ he'd become interested in what other things they wrote about. Because of all the chaos surrounding the Selection he hadn't had time to read any until that morning.

" **FRANCE TO INVADE ANY DAY!** " one headline read.

Everett looked at the article in disbelief. While it was true that there had been better relations between the countries in the past, when they hadn't been at war, it was preposterous to assume that things would escalate. France had been one of Illéa's first allies and Everett's mother was doing everything in her power to make sure that things went back to the way they had been. He'd even had a great something uncle who had married a French princess.

After reading the article he realized it was nothing more than an attempt by the newspaper to anger the people of Illéa. Rumors had been circulating that a treaty had been proposed and not everyone was so thrilled. Despite the whispers, Illéa and France were nowhere near ready to take such a big step. Though that night during the _Report_ , before the Selection candidates were revealed, Queen Emily would be announcing the upcoming peace talks set to take place.

The next tabloid was no more promising truth wise. Every word of it was grasping at straws. But until the Selection began there wasn't much for the papers to report on, other than the war with France and fictitious royal scandals.

 _"Our sources inside the palace tell us that the Selection contestants were handpicked by none other than Queen Mother Madeline. The level of corruption within Prince Everett's Selection is enough to rival that of former King Maxon's. His father King Clarkson infamously rigged his son's Selection. Though it is worth noting that the winner of his Selection, former Queen America, was only Selected as a throwaway candidate to give the appearance of randomness."_

The accusations made were nothing short of infuriating. The only truth to the article was its reference to King Maxon's Selection. Though Everett didn't see how that had any bearing on his own Selection.

Just as he was through with reading the tabloids Elisa entered the dining room. After telling him good morning she sat across from him at the table and waited for her breakfast to be brought out.

"I see that you've taken to reading the papers," she said, looking at the stack in front of him. "Anything worth sharing?"

"Well apparently France will be invading us and my Selection was rigged by our grandmother," he told her.

She smiled at him, as she reached out to pick up her water glass.

"They're mixing it up I see," she said, before taking a sip. "No pregnancy rumors this morning?"

"Why would there be?" He asked, eyeing her.

"You've really never read the tabloids have you?" Elisa chuckled. "Anyway, apparently, the reason I choose to never be seen out in public is because I'm constantly hiding a baby bump. If all that they said was true I'd currently have six children, be divorced from Thorin and in an arranged marriage with the prince of the German Federation, who is also supposedly our long lost brother."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Elisa sighed. "Just wait until the Selection starts."

He let himself laugh. The rumors really were ridiculous. He could already imagine that things would be very similar for his future wife.

They moved on from talking about the papers. Everett was more interested in how his niece was doing. Elisa was missing Sera terribly but she wanted to be there until just after the Selection was underway. She'd already agreed to help their grandmother welcome the candidates when they arrived.

He was finishing his meal just as Elisa's plate was brought out, which was when Clara finally came down. He said good morning to her then picked up the papers and excused himself from the table. He had a long day ahead of him, beginning with a meeting with an ambassador from Swendway and ending with the _Report_ that evening. Though before he went to his meeting he wanted to speak with one of the advisors.

* * *

Advisor Penman was by far his favorite. She had been in her position since just after his mother's coronation when Queen Emily had put her in office. Advisor Penman had watched Everett and his siblings grow up, making her similar to an aunt.

When Everett reached her office he knocked on the door and waited for her to tell him to come in. As he entered she was just getting off the phone, but she still stood to greet him.

"I haven't checked the schedule but I know that my mother is most likely busy today, so I was hoping you might have a moment."

She smiled as she straightened the jacket of her suit, then tucked a loose piece of hair that had come out of her graying bun back behind her ear.

"Of course," Advisor Penman nodded and motioned for Everett to sit, which he declined.

"I don't have much time, I just have a few things to go over."

Advisor Penman took a pad and pen out from her drawer and then asked Everett what he wanted to talk about.

"Do you read the tabloids often?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion as he set the papers down in front of her. Everett immediately realized that she might think he was accusing her of something.

"I mean do you follow them? I was talking to my sister a couple weeks ago and she mentioned that they call her the "runaway crown princess." I've been pretty busy as of late, but this morning I was able to take the time to read a few."

"I don't follow," she confessed, reaching out to examine the papers.

"I'm concerned that some of the things they write about are having detrimental effects," Everett said. He picked up the one with the headline about France invading and handed it to her. "Things like this could be harmful especially when it comes to foreign relations."

"We have certain laws regarding what can be published, but they aren't enforced as strictly as they once were," she told him, leafing through the paper with her thumb.

"It's time to change that. The laws need to be enforced. In fact, they need to be improved upon."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, papers would need to submit their proofs to the palace prior to printing them. I would like all articles to be fact checked. But as long as all they've written is true it will be approved." Everett explained.

"That could be seen as a bit intrusive don't you think?"

This was why he went to Advisor Penman. She was never afraid to tell Everett exactly what she thought.

"It would be a painful process, but lies and deceit hurt our nation and therefore it's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, at the very least this could just be a temporary measure until we're at peace with France."

"Very well. It's possible that it can be done without too many issues. They won't be happy of course. But we won't be violating any of their rights since we aren't a free press country," she told him, jotting a few things down on her pad.

"In this day and age who is?" Everett inquired rhetorically.

Freedom of press hadn't existed for a few centuries. He knew that the United States had been a country with those rights, along with a few others, but overall the concept baffled him.

Advisor Penman stopped for a moment to look up at him. Everett knew that he was missing something.

"Actually, France will be."

"What?" He asked, uncertain that he had heard her correctly.

She set her pad and pen on her desk and sat down. Whatever she was about to tell him couldn't be good.

"King Sellius has decided the pass a motion to allow the free press to return. It should be enacted in about two weeks."

Everett took a seat across from her. He had been right, it wasn't good.

"Has anyone tried to stop him?" Everett demanded, feeling the anger well up inside him.

For years his mother had been trying to end the war with France and make peace. Time proved that France wanted to have no part in any of Queen Emily's suggestions for a ceasefire, truce, or anything that would stop the war, even if only temporarily. It wasn't until the German Federation had gotten involved that progress started being made. There was even an announcement regarding the scheduled peace talks that was supposed revealed that evening prior to the coverage of the Selection.

"Queen Lida of the German Federation strongly opposed it, as did your mother, but their arguments were ignored," she replied.

"Am I correct in thinking that this is intentional?"

Advisor Penman nodded and sighed.

"Almost certainly. He knows that with the upcoming peace talks freedom of the press would possibly help make the people of France oppose any treaties or suggestions of ending our conflict," she explained.

He brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed it. What a mess things were turning out to be. There was more he wanted to know but his meeting was soon and he didn't have the time.

Everett looked down at his watch. He hadn't realized how long he'd been in her office. He was running late.

"I want to discuss this more, but I'm late to a meeting, with an ambassador from the Swendway," Everett told her. "I'll make sure to bring it up to him, and see if he has any more information."

"Alright," she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I thought Queen Emily would have already told you."

"It's alright. I know she's been busy."

Everett stood, as did Advisor Penman. She wished him luck and told him that she would begin working on the situation with the press straight away. Though as Everett made his way to the door he remembered what else he had wanted to discuss.

"I would also like to do a leak check before the Selected get here," he confessed turning back to face her.

After reading in the tabloids that there was an inside source he wanted to find out whether or not it was true in any sense. Not that he wanted to seem paranoid, it was just that he didn't want to risk anything.

He could only recall a leak check happening once before in recent years. After Ellie had announced her plans to renounce her title one morning at breakfast Queen Emily had wanted to make sure there was no one selling gossip and that her decision wouldn't reach the press before she was able to reveal it of her own accord. In the end, it resulted in hundreds of different lies being slipped to staff. And three days later when a report came out about Elisa leaving to go to an Italian boarding school they had found their leak.

"I'll make sure it happens," Advisor Penman assured him.

* * *

A few hours before the _Report_ started he was out on his balcony, enjoying his last few hours before his life was consumed by the Selection. While he was excited, he was also a bit apprehensive. Everett wasn't sure that he was ready for the Selection.

At some point, his grandmother must have knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. He was surprised he she came outside to see him. As it turned out, she wanted to speak with him about the Selection, which was all anyone seemed interested in anymore.

"In a few short months, you could be getting married to the love of your life. Your one."

He wasn't so convinced. He didn't see how he was supposed to meet his soul mate in a room full of strangers. Really the only thing reassuring him was the fact that the previous century had produced four happily married royal couples.

"Was grandpa always the one?" He asked, glancing over.

"Yes, he was," she smiled, looking out at the gardens below his balcony.

He heard his grandmother sigh before she turned to him with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"But so was Sanford," she said. "And Brennon. And Ceylon. And Newell."

"What?" He looked at her in surprise.

It occurred to him just then that he know very little about her Selection, or his mother's for that matter. He'd never thought to ask. To Everett, it was bewildering that his mother had had thirty-five choices and the one she had picked had been his father. To him, it had always seemed like there had never been anyone else other than his father.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "You have a lot of options, which is daunting, but at the same time, it's wonderful. At the end of all this, you'll know it was all worth it."

She had gotten the wheels turning in his head. Why should he have to be so curious when he had access to all of the previous Selections?

* * *

He stared up at the theater screen, watching as a much younger version of his mother skipped across the _Report_ stage, before plopping down in the interview chair, where Graydon began his string of questions.

" _So tell me, Princess Emily, what are you looking forward to the most?" Graydon asked her._

" _Well," she giggled. "I think any princess in my shoes would want a fairytale romance. I know my parents have one."_

The camera turned to where Queen Madeline and Prince Wells were sitting side by side. For a moment it showed a close up of her smiling face before it narrowed in on their intertwined hands.

" _But most of all," she continued, "I want someone who will be a role model to the people of Illéa. The people need someone to look up to. But more than anything, he needs to be someone I can respect and cherish."_

It was strange for him to see his mother so young. She wasn't entirely a different person, but it was apparent that the years had changed her. The free-spirited girl she once was had been replaced by the much more serious person she had become.

He had just gotten past the announcing of the Selected when Elisa found him.

"What are you doing in here?" Elisa asked before she saw what he was watching.

She walked over to where he was in the front row, then sat beside him. From the corner of his eye, he could see her cock her head to one side as she watched the screen.

"Have you ever seen any of these?" He asked.

"No," she told him.

"Really? I was sure you had."

"Rett, I'm pretty certain that none of the royal children ever watched footage from their parents Selection. Something innately wrong about it."

"I don't see why."

She remained silent, completely engrossed in watching their mother interview each of the contestants. A few contestants in she'd gone from being the polite princess she was supposed to be to a complete flirt. After the second flirty interview, he couldn't take watching it anymore.

He hit the fast forward button. Together they watched the Selected have the first dinner and the first date all in high speed. He hit play just as his mother was having what appeared to be another interview with Graydon.

" _Anders and I had a lovely evening last night," Emily sighed, blushing slightly as she talked._

" _Is that so?" Graydon gave her a little smile. "Why don't you tell us a little about what you did?"_

" _First, we had dinner out on the terrace by the gardens, then we took a walk, and at the end of the night I let him escort me back to my room."_

" _Is that all?" He asked. "A little birdy told me there was more."_

 _Graydon threw a small smirk at the camera before leaning over intently._

" _Graydon, I don't know what you could ever mean my that!" She exclaimed in mock surprise._

Right on queue footage of Anders kissing her outside her bedroom door popped up on the screen. Everett's eyes went wide. He fumbled for the remote for a moment, immediately hitting pause once he found it.

"Still wondering why none of the kids ever watch these?" Elisa asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No," he breathed.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

The _Report_ began a bit later than it was supposed to because in all the chaos Everett had accidentally left the applications in his room. Everett had picked them himself and they had been locked away in his desk drawer. He had to go back and get them much to the staff's displeasure. But there was nothing they could do since he was a major part of that evening's broadcast.

The Advisors took turns covering everything from the proposed budget cuts for the military to the upcoming province elections. Essentially it was nothing unusual. Following Advisor Penman's presentation on improvement for the education system, Everett's mother took the stage. And for the first time all evening the audience went silent. That was the effect Queen Emily had on everyone. She was someone to be respected.

"I am pleased to announce that I along with the queen of the German Federation, will begin our talks for a peace treaty with France at the end of the month. Queen Lida and I are confident that the negotiations will be a success and that King Sellius of France will accept our terms. As we move towards this momentous occasion we hope that you will rejoice with us. Though France was once our ally, tensions have grown over the years, leading up to our current estrangement."

She made no mention of the free press situation, which told Everett that she was hoping to have it resolved before the peace talks. He knew that she would only make it public knowledge if she had no other choice.

"I am optimistic that there will be a good outcome. Should you have any inquiries I ask that you send them to our advisory board, and they will respond in a timely manner."

Queen Emily paused. With a flourish she looked over at Everett, causing a slight chatter to break out in the audience.

"I will now turn things over to Graydon Novak, because you are all anxious no doubt. To all of the lovely young ladies who have been Selected, I look forward to welcoming you into my home."

With that, she bowed and returned to her seat, as Graydon made his way onto the stage. After his introductions, he called on Everett to come sit in the seat across from him.

"Tonight's the big night, Prince Everett," Graydon chirped. "I don't know about you but the past two weeks have been nothing but pure torment."

The audience tittered and Everett smiled.

"I agree with you, it didn't seem to get here quick enough, but here we are," Everett laughed, looking into the camera.

"Now I know we're all anxious to get to the big announcement," Graydon said, "But I think it's worth mentioning how exciting this is. Yours is the first female Selection that Illéa has had in over a century."

"Yes," Everett smiled. "Not since my great great grandfather."

"I'm sure you'll make him proud, Your Highness," Graydon remarked.

Everett knew things were winding down, and that it was time for the announcements.

"Thank you, Graydon."

"With that, ladies and gentleman, it's time for what you've been waiting for all evening."

Everett stood up and made his way to where the envelopes were in a bowl on the table next to the podium. Next to it was an empty bowl for the Selected he had already announced.

Reaching down, he picked up the first envelope he touched. Everett could hear the room go silent. And in that moment he was aware that the entire country was watching him in anticipation.

Everett took a moment to look up at the television screen facing him. He could see his mother holding her breath, while Clara eagerly sat on the edge of her seat and Elisa was visibly biting her lip. The only one in his family who appeared to be calm was his grandmother, who gave him a reassuring nod, knowing that he was watching them.

He turned his attention back to the envelope in his hand. After giving Illéa a smile one final time he broke the seal and pulled the card and picture out. He then looked back to the camera and prepared to read her name.

* * *

 **Pesky tabloids conflicts with France, old Selection footage, and a nervous prince. My what a lot to take in.**

 **Not going to lie, I had a lot of fun writing this. Strangely I really enjoyed writing the political aspects. It's a nice change of pace for me. I liked writing about the tabloids. I'm a girl who checks the news about fifteen times a day and sometimes the tabloids pop up. The whole thing with Elisa was inspired by how magazines are always claiming that the Duchess of Cambridge is pregnant. In reality, Elisa doesn't like to be seen in public because that just isn't her life anymore. The only reason she's currently at the palace is to help of with a Selection that was supposed to have been her and to support her brother.**

 **Side note, did anyone catch Everett's reference to Ahren? (France had been one of Illéa's first allies and Everett's mother was doing everything in her power to make sure that things went back to the way they had been. He'd even had a great something uncle who had married a French princess.)**

 **By the way, I'm waiting until I get the rest of** **the applications to update. Until then, I'll just plot ways to send girls home. I already know who's going first (don't worry, it isn't an application girl).**

 **Please let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions and criticisms and really anything else.**

 **Next up: the Selected will be announced**


	3. Update on the application process

**_You can skip this and go to chapter 5_**

Hey guys,

Sorry, it isn't an update. As much as I've grown to hate AN chapters I feel like one is necessary. Unfortunately, Fanfiction still doesn't seem to have a good way of mass communication without putting a chapter up (Wattpad has them beat there). I'll likely delete this when I update.

Anyway,

All applications are due by September 20th at midnight PDT. For reference (if you live in the US) that's West Coast time (with the exception of Alaska and Hawaii). For further reference, that's 3 a.m. New York time (on the 21st), 8 a.m. London time (also on the 21st) and 3 p.m. Beijing time (again on the 21st). If you've reserved a spot and I don't receive your application by the 20th then I will be accepting them on a first come first serve basis, regardless of reservations (sorry, but I really need these spots filled).

The reason is that I think it'll take me about two weeks to get everything organized and written. I'm going for an October 5th update (my birthday), which is a tradition of mine. I have three stories I'll be updating for on that day so it's going to be a bit of a hectic writing month (but A Moment in Life, Not to Disappear and City of Time readers rejoice). I've set my personal writing deadline for October 3rd so that I have a day or so to add the final touches and finish editing.

 _Side note_ : If you can guess how old I'll be turning I'll give you a sneak peek of your character's section for the coming update. And if you haven't submitted a character you can either pick a random one to get a sneak peek for or I'll figure something else out.

Thank you for bearing with me! And if you're new, welcome!


	4. Another Update

Hey guys,

So this isn't the update you were hoping for. I had promised to update on my birthday, this Wednesday (tomorrow) but that isn't possible. I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't gotten all of the applications and I'm very behind in writing. I think I put too much on my plate. Honestly, at this point I'm not sure that I'll be able to update my other two stories. I really am sorry.

But that being said, I would like to take the opportunity to make an announcement (of sorts). So usually when I pick a character's name I pick one that I know that fits them. Even if it takes time, I always find the right one. And in my haste to publish the story I pretty much just randomly picked a name for Everett's sister. I thought that it would grow to fit her, but more and more I keep regretting picking her name. So I've decided to rename Marielle.

Shout out to the fantastic Cookiedoodles168, Fryllabrille201, buttercup890, IllusionistDream, Fairy Lori, Silvertrue, alexiaroosenhaan, morethanjustastory and Hikaru Leach for bearing with me.

Here are my current favorites. I'm currently not 100% certain about any name yet, but feel free to weigh in or suggest more. I'm hoping for something very queenly sounding, maybe even unique (to match her ancestors, Eadlyn, Amberly, and from my created family tree: Anthia, with great grandfathers: Thedric, Alasteir, and Amble).

-Katrina (I love this one, but her nickname would Kat, which is my dogs name)

-Alessia (nickname: Allie or Ally)

-Elisia (nickname: Ellie- same as now)

-Caroline

And last but not least, Marina. I absolutely adore Marina, but given the fact that her last name would be Waters I can't use the name.

If there are any you particularly like let me know! And I'd love to hear your suggestions! I really want something with strength (or fit for a queen). Marielle was the heir to throne and when she was born her parents would have picked a fitting name.

Thank you for sticking with me! And I hope you understand! Hopefully I will post the chapter in the next few weeks.


	5. Once Upon a September

**I am so sorry for taking so long. I really did my best on writing a better announcement chapter, but a couple thousand words in I realized it was just going to be too difficult and I didn't think that anyone was going to want to read a 20,000+ word chapter, so I scraped it.**

 **Something to note is that I've officially decided on a new name for Marielle. After a very big struggle and a whole lot of help I have settled on Elisa. So from here on out she is Lady Elisa.**

 **Anyway, here is the final draft of the announcement chapter.**

 _ **IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ**_

 _ **Next chapter the girls will arrive and the makeovers will happen. I've decided that only 15 girls will have their makeovers written about. So to kick this off I'm going to do it by popularity. How I determine who I write about will be based on the number of votes received. One review about the character and chapter will count as 1 vote, with a vote on the poll on my profile page also counting as 1 vote. I ask that in addition to voting for your own girl you also vote for one other. So just make notes of who you like and vote for them. On the poll you can cast up to 34 votes, so go nuts.**_

* * *

As he read off the first name he felt the first bit of relief since the Selection had been announced. It was only the beginning, but from what he'd been told, that was the hardest part.

"Miss Beatrice Harlequin of Whites, Five."

After taking a moment to look at her photograph he held it up for everyone to see, He knew he wasn't supposed to show any emotion so early on, but her warm smile and beautiful chocolate eyes drew him in.

The applause tapered off as he set the envelope into the empty bowl. He immediately picked up the next and broke it's seal. Like the girl before her she had blonde hair, but instead of brown eyes, she had blue.

"From Hudson, Miss Essie Maybury, Six."

Once again he held up the photo, before moving onto the next application. He had only announced two of the Selected, but he was finding it easier and easier as he went.

"Miss Alessandra Archer of Carolina, Four."

He laughed to himself. He was only a little less than a tenth of the way through the announcements and so far all of the Selected had been blondes.

"From Panama, Miss Melee Freesia, Two."

He paused for a moment to admire her. Unlike the previous girls, she had long brown hair and striking lilac eyes. He'd never seen eyes that color, they we awe-inspiring.

Everett followed the same pattern as before, holding up the picture while the crowd clapped and then moving on.

"Miss Larxin Clarke of Calgary, Four."

He smiled. From her name to her smile she could tell she was lively. Glancing over her application he saw that she was the same age as Clara. Though he hadn't told anyone, was not only excited for the Selection on his own account, but on his sister's as well. It had been so long since the palace had been full of life and Clara was certainly someone who had suffered.

The next girl looked as equally as charming. She had lovely brown hair and brown eyes.

"Miss Nekoda Alamai of Lakedon, Five."

After holding up the photograph he went onto the next envelope.

"From St. George, Miss Noel Zingen, Five.

Everett stopped for a moment when he opened the application that followed. As he stared at the girl's dark hair and eyes he couldn't help but think they were familiar. He shook off the feeling, and then proceeded to read her name.

"Miss Angel Clayton of Dakota, Two."

He held up the photograph as the room filled with applause once more. Everett could see Clara's face on the screen in front of him. Despite her being off camera they still showed her face lighting up. He tried to make a note to ask her about it later.

The next girl starkly contrasted all of the Selected before her. Her hair was wildly curly and her skin was a beautiful light chocolate color.

"Miss Solain Sommers of Baffin, Four."

The audience applauded once more. He showed her picture and then went on the next envelope. He glanced over at the bowl of the opened envelopes. While Everett hadn't been keeping track of how many he had announced, he figured he was only a little less than a third of the way there.

The next girl had similarly lovely dark hair and eyes, with fair skin instead.

"Miss Eriko Lashley of Bankston, Three."

The girl that followed was blonde with beautiful blue eyes. He only took a second to look over her application, before holding the picture up as he announced her name.

"From Clermont, Miss Igna Brandwond, Four."

They seemed to be flying by at that point. He did his best to make note of each girl, but found it difficult to do so. After that came a girl from Sonage, with similar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Miss Luna Silverton of Sonage, Three."

The two girls after were just as impressive as all the others. One had lovely dark skin and hair and the other had nice brown hair with mildly tan skin.

"Miss Manderley Arbor of Fennley, Five."

"Miss Welsie Cotter of Kent, Six."

After that came a girl with dark eyes and stunning dark red hair. She reminded him of a portrait that was in the fourth-floor corridor, the one of Queen America.

"Miss Raylee Matson of Denbeigh, Three."

Everett glanced over her application before showing it to the camera.

"To whom I would like to wish a very happy birthday," he said, as he held up her photo.

He thought how exciting that must be. To be Selected on your birthday. He looked forward to picking out a gift for her. It only seemed fair.

The following girl had strawberry blonde hair with hazel eyes. Her photo was likely the most regal he had seen. She seemed to already hold herself like a princess.

"From Belcourt, Miss Colette McKenna, Five."

The girl from Sumner had short brown hair, with brown eyes.

"Miss Olive Annesley of Sumner, Five."

Then came the Selected from Sota, with her chocolate eyes, curly hair, and medium gold skin.

"From Sota, Miss Kress Cioban, Seven."

After her came a girl that he thought looked just like another one of the Selected. She had the same lilac eyes and brown hair. And when he read her name he knew he was right.

"Miss Savate Freesia of Honduragua, Two."

The thought of having twins in his Selection was a funny one. In over two centuries of Selections he had never heard of it happening. He would have to remember to have their rooms next to each other.

The girl from his home province was next. He'd been looking forward to her. Some of the girls were coming from as far as a few thousand miles away, so he thought it would be nice to have someone who was as familiar with Angeles as he was.

"From Angeles, Miss Kendella Hematoll, Two."

After Kendella came the girl from Allens. She had the same lovely brown hair as some of the previous Selected, but her eyes had a warmness to them that was special. They were somewhere in between green and blue.

"Miss Patra Sivertsen of Allens, Five."

Then was the Selected from Bonita. Her smile was enough to make anyone's heart melt. A quick look over her application told Everett that she came from a family of florists. She would likely love the gardens and the greenhouse.

"Miss Vienna Park of Bonita, Four."

The girl from Paloma was a brunette with green eyes and high cheekbones. With her caste, he thought she might be a model, but instead, her application told him that she was a dancer.

"Miss Adelaide Celestino of Paloma, Two."

After was a girl with richly warm almond skin and chestnut colored eyes.

"From Likely, Miss Isla Autumn, Three."

Her application told him that she was studying to become an environmental scientist, which he found impressive. It was a bold choice and a profession that had unfortunately suffered a lack of interest in the past century. Everett was eager to speak with her.

The next girl was from a family of florists, just like another one of the Selected. She was half New Asian with alluring dark hair and eyes.

"Miss Astoria Gardner of Tammins, Four."

Then came a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair. She had dimples in her cheeks and her brown eyes were lit up. She was radiant.

"From Labrador, Miss Lystra Hearth, Two."

Everett felt a pang of sadness for her. She was an ice skater who would soon be in Angeles where there was rarely snow and ice rinks were virtually nonexistent.

The next of the Selected was a girl that came from a family from New Oceana, though she had been born in Illéa. Her eyes and hair were a chocolate color, while her skin was a rich almond color.

"Miss Genesis Warm of Dominica, Three."

Everett paused the moment he opened the next application. He knew her. Or at least he had met her. He was surprised that she had entered, considering that she was already as close to being a princess as possible without actually being a member of the royal family.

"From Prince Consort Wells' home province, Miss Tressa Parson, One."

He could hear the murmurs from the audience as they hesitate a moment before finally clapping. There was no protocol for a One being Selected. It had never happened, as it was virtually impossible.

Once he had recovered from the momentary shock he placed the envelope with the others that had already been opened. The bowl was nearly full by that point, meaning that he likely had only about half a dozen remaining.

The girl that came after had gorgeous chestnut hair with blue-green eyes and a wide smile. He was pleasantly surprised that she was part of the guard. It was an admirable job, which he respected greatly, especially since so few women were in the guard. Everett was already impressed.

"Miss Calypso Foster of Yukon, Two."

Then came a Selected with slightly tanned skin and dark hair. She was from a family of fours.

"Miss Caradie Lander of Altin, Four."

Applause filled the room as he held up her photo. He then set the opened envelope with the others and reached into the now nearly empty bowl of applications. As Everett lifted it out he broke the seal and unfolded the application, then read.

"From Zuni, Miss Quinn Kartlo, Four."

She had tannish skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes with hints of brown, which contrasted the next girl who was pale with light hair and brown eyes. She came from a family of tailors and seamstresses.

"Miss Felicity Naess of Columbia, Six."

After her came a girl with grey eyes and light brown hair.

"Miss Aubrette Toft of Ottaro, Three."

The girl that followed had a warm smile that could light up an entire room. She came from a family of factory workers.

"From Waverly, Miss Henley Emerson, Four."

After her came the most difficult one to announce. Everett already knew which province would be last. While all the other provinces had been announced at random, this one wasn't. The previous Selection winner always had their home province conclude the announcements.

As he picked up the envelope he faltered for a moment, before putting on his best smile as he broke the seal. His hands shook slightly as he unfolded the application.

"From Prince Consort Alexander's home province of Midston, Miss Calianne McKlein, Two."

The room filled with the sound of joyous clapping, as Graydon Novak said some closing remarks, which made the audience laugh. Everett returned to his seat and for the next few hours paid very little attention to the rest of the _Report_. He was too caught up in thinking about the Selection and his father.

* * *

He was beyond relieved once the _Report_ had concluded. It was only just past 10 in the evening, but he was exhausted. Everett had been intent on looking over all of the applications that night, but he didn't feel up to it.

Clara was beside him the moment they were given the all clear.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed.

He gave her an inquisitive glance.

"I take it you're excited," he laughed as he pushed away his thoughts.

She bounced up and down.

"I've never been surrounded by so many girls my own age. And I've certainly never had the chance to meet any celebrities."

"Celebrities?" He asked.

She looked at him dumb struck.

"You know, sometimes I honestly wonder if we're even related at all." Clara rolled her eyes as she took her brother's arm. "Anyway, Angel Clayton is all over the media. She's even had a few magazine features."

"I thought she looked familiar," Everett admitted.

"Well, she should."

They were walking off the stage as they're older sister approached them.

"Congratulations, Rhett," Elisa smiled, "I'm sure they're all wonderful."

"Thanks."

Elisa gave him a lingering hug, and by the time she let go one of the staff was standing behind her with an armful of the applications.

"Queen Emily instructed me to give these to you, Your Highness."

"Thank you," he said taking them.

He briefly leafed through them for a moment, but decided it was best to wait for another time. After excusing himself and telling his sisters goodnight, he made his way up to his office on the third floor.

* * *

Everett was locking the applications in his desk drawer to go over in the morning when his phone began to ring. He hesitated for a moment as he debated whether or not to answer it. In the end he figure he may as way, as it was the polite thing to do.

"Everett Schreave," he answered, picking up the line.

"Evey?" Came the voice from the other end.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Di?" He asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I was watching the _Report_."

He smiled. Of course, she had been watching. Why would he expect her to do anything else?

"Only you would be up five in the morning to watch the _Report_."

"As a soon to be leader of one of your allies you should know that I take such matters of state very seriously."

He could hear her holding back her laughter on the other end.

"Are you sure that you didn't just want to watch so you could place your bets on who you'll be seated next to at the next state dinner?"

"Perhaps," she admitted.

There was a knock at his door, which caused him to look up, just as she launched into a story about her favorite state dinner memory. Without waiting for an answer his mother entered a few moments later. She cocked her head to the side in surprise when she saw that he was on the phone.

"Who is it?" She mouthed.

"Idaia," he whispered back.

She smiled and motioned for him to hand her the phone.

"Di?" Everett interrupted. "My mother would like to speak with you."

"Oh? Well, put her on."

He handed the phone over to Emily.

"Idaia, I hope my son didn't wake you up."

Everett smiled as he listened to his mother continue to talk. Emily was like a second mother to Idaia, who had lost her own mother a decade before. As the Crown Princess of The German Federation and one of their oldest allies, Everett and Idaia had always been on good terms. Of course being close in age helped.

His mother spoke with Idaia for a few more minutes, before handing the phone back.

"I'll call you back in the morning, how does that sound?" He asked.

She laughed and he knew why. When it was morning for him it would be nearing dinner time for her. But regardless, she agreed and they wished each other goodnight.

"You should invite her for a visit once things have settled down," Emily said.

"I'm sure Clara would love that," he yawned.

It was true that Clara would love to have Idaia stay, but not as much as he would. She was one of his best friends.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you from going to bed, but you ran off before I could tell you goodnight," his mother said coming around to the other side of the desk.

"It's fine," he told her as he placed the applications in the drawer and locked it.

Emily wrapped her arms around he son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then told him goodnight and mad her way back towards the door.

"Everett?"

She turned around to face him from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Your father would be proud."

Emily turned away again and before he could answer, she had slipped into the hall.

* * *

 **So not a lot happened, but now all of the Selected have officially been announced. Please tell me what you think! Remember to vote! And I will see you soon.**


	6. Some Kind of Sign

**So I had intended to update this past Friday, but then got crazy sick and wasn't up to writing until today. So here this is.**

 **Before I let you go there are a couple things I'd like to cover.**

 **First of all, I am so absolutely and horrifically sorry for accidentally leaving** **RedQueen517's character Larxin Clarke out of the poll this past week. I had made the list and thought I had checked it twice but I was wrong. Again, I am so sorry!**

 **My next order of business is addressing the Illéan government. While it is slightly similar to the UK it also differs. In this government, the prime minister serves more as the head advisor and the monarch has a bit more power than them. I know it seems crazy, but after having over an hour-long conversation with my friend who is majoring in government we were able to work out the kinks and create a functional and feasible system.**

 **Next, I received a question about the caste systems being abolished. Yes, they were. However, it's going to be mentioned and eventually you'll have the whole story as to why they came back. There are even brief mentions of it in this chapter.**

 **My fourth thing has to do with the prime minister. I need help finding someone you think would fit his personality. He's handsome, mid-thirties, and you get to meet him in this chapter, so let the suggestions pour in.**

 **Fifth on my list is my own personal question. Do you guys think I should have a beta? Yay? Nay? Any opinions in between?**

 **Next order of business is the countries of the world. If you said your girl was from a certain country I automatically replace what you told me with my country map of everything post WWIII. That being said, not all countries have names. So if you'd like to help name countries here are the regions missing names:**

 **-Arabian region**

 **-Bottom portion of Africa**

 **-Greenland**

 **-Hawaii**

 **-Lower portion of South America**

 **Countries I already have:**

 **-Illéa**

 **-Brazilia-upper South America**

 **-Ísafold-Iceland**

 **-Swendway**

 **-France**

 **-The German Federation**

 **-Russia**

 **-New Asia**

 **-New Oceana-Australia, New Zealand, Tasmania, Papua New Guinea**

 **-Zaire-Middle Africa to part of southern portion**

 **-Britannia- UK and Ireland (sorry Ireland)**

 **And lastly, a poll similar to last week's is up on my page. The questions are:**

 **Who are your favorites? Who would you like to see more of? And who do you think should have the first date?**

 **Vote for any and all that apply! And remember to leave names in reviews!**

* * *

It was a chaotic miracle that everything was finished in time for the girls to arrive. Until two days prior Everett wasn't sure that they were going to finish in time, yet the feat had been accomplished.

Up to that morning, he had kept up his usual daily routine. He continued to read his reports and attend to his official correspondences prior to his morning meeting with his mother. He'd even maintained and his Monday and Wednesday meetings with the prime minister. But with the Selection he knew that his schedule would become lighter for its duration.

"Please tell the prime minister that I've already gone to the library and that I'm waiting for him there," Everett told his assistant as they were making their way down from the second floor.

"Yes, Your Highness," Harris replied, hastily scribbling the note down into his planner.

Everett continued on without his assistant and went to wait in the library, taking a seat. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the prime minister entered. Everett stood and shook the prime minister's hand.

"How are you this morning, Your Highness?"

"I'm doing well," he smiled, as he sat back down in one of the reading chairs. "How are you, Mr. Elston?"

The prime minister sat down in the chair across from him.

McCord Elston was the second youngest prime minister in Illéa's history, after Lady Brice Mannor. She had beaten him by assuming the role when she was a full four years younger than McCord, at age twenty-eight. She'd also been the first prime minister to boot.

Everett had enjoyed the prime minister being relatively close to his age. The one before him hadn't quite been as agreeable. He could still vividly remember the former prime minister's reaction when he was informed that the heir to the throne was _"throwing her life away for a four turned two"._ His attitude towards lower castes was the main source of Everett's dislike. The former prime minister's opinions on castes were outdated and would have been better suited for the original caste system, which was rigid and harsh. He'd been known to have had terrible fights with the queen on more than one occasion.

"I'm well, thank you."

They spent the following hour discussing various matters of state. They first covered Queen Emily's trip to the German Federation for the French-Illéan peace talks, before moving on to the recent spike in attacks on citizens with French heritage or ties.

"The advisors told me that until the Selection is over we should meet only once a week," Everett told Elston as they were drawing their meeting to a close.

McCord let out a laugh and shook his head from to side to side.

"It wasn't my idea, but majority wins and Her Majesty backed the idea."

"What about while she's away?" Everett asked.

The prime minister thought for a moment before answering.

"That's a good point," Elston admitted. "I'll make sure to bring it up to them in our next meeting."

"Is there anything else you would like to go over?" Everett asked, glancing down at his watch.

He was scheduled to meet with his mother in five minutes.

"That's all, Your Highness."

 _Excellent_ , he thought.

"Oh, before I forget, congratulations on your engagement," Everett said, standing up. "It seems like she's a good match, with her being the daughter of the former prime minister."

Elston had a perplexed look on his face.

"Engagement?" He asked, extending his hand.

Everett took it and gave it a firm shake.

"I was told this morning," Everett said.

Elston shook his head.

"She's definitely pushing me in that direction and we've talked about it, but we aren't there yet. Though maybe soon."

Everett nodded. He realized it was more than possible that she was the one responsible for the rumors. It did seem like a near sure way to make her opinion clear.

"My apologies for the mistake. Give her my best."

Before the prime minister could respond Harris burst into the library.

"Your Highness," he gasped out of breath. "Advisor Setala's secretary is here. He said it's urgent and won't wait."

"Send him in," Everett sighed.

Without waiting for the official all clear from Harris the secretary barged in, pushing past Everett's assistant without a care.

"Prince Everett, it's come to the advisor's attention that one of the Selected is disabled."

 _Good morning to you too_ , Everett thought. He had always hated rude interruptions but with things being as they were and him being who he was he had learned to grin and bear in.

"How do you mean?" Everett asked.

"She's in a wheelchair."

It took every ounce of manners he had to not roll his eyes.

"And?" He replied, instead of going with any number of other sarcastic things he could have said.

"Her fitness to compete has been brought into question by the advisors."

Of course, it was. Because apparently, they had nothing more important than meddling with _his_ Selection.

"Is she the proper age?" Everett inquired.

"Yes." The secretary nodded.

"Is she a daughter of Illéa?"

Everett could see the secretary's face fall ever so slightly. He had clearly not anticipated Everett's response. It seemed silly that someone who so obviously knew little about the prince should be working for an advisor. And even if Everett had magically said all things they had wanted him to it didn't solve the problem of being down by one girl.

"Of course."

That's what he thought. It amazed him that the advisors would throw such a fit over something as simple as a wheelchair.

"Then I don't see why it's an issue."

"It's just that there's no protocol for this type of situation," the secretary argued.

It became clear to him by that point that perhaps the secretary might be better suited for a position elsewhere. He seemed to take little into consideration, other than what his superior told him, which annoyed Everett.

"There's also was no protocol for the heir to the throne to abdicate, yet here we are."

Everett could feel the prime minister's eyes on him, which is when he realized that it was moments like those that defined who he was. A monarch was supposed to make heat of the moment decisions while remaining level-headed and composed.

"They shouldn't be asking me to not let her compete. She deserves to be here just as much as any of the other Selected."

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll go let the advisors known what your decision was," the secretary answered, hastily dashing from the library,

"It seems I've become popular," Everett said, turning to Elston who was smiling by that point.

"Let the games begin," Elston laughed as he exited the library.

"Is there anything else?" Everett asked. "I'm late for my meeting with Queen Emily."

"Yes," Harris nodded, flipping his planner open. "I was instructed to tell you that the ladies northeeast provinces have all taken off and are on three different planes that will arrive by two o'clock. The ladies of the sountheast will be making their way to Paloma, where they will be boarding Lady Adelaide's flight. The ladies from the north will be here within the hour. And last but not least, the ladies in the general region have all arrived and are in the Women's Room with the styling staff and camera crew."

Everett's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly recomposed himself. He wasn't used to having so much information thrown at him at once. But he was going to have to get used to it. Instead of just him, his mother, younger sister and grandmother it was going to be him, his mother, younger sister, grandmother and thirty-five young women.

"Thank you, Harris," Everett said, walking towards the door. "I appreciate the update. If you'll excuse me, I'm late for my meeting with the queen. Please let me know if anything urgent come up."

Harris nodded and jotted a few notes down into his planner.

"Oh, and can I give Lady Raylee's plane the all clear?" Harris asked as Everett was halfway out of the library.

He turned back around and asked what Harris meant.

"It seems that once she arrived at the Denbeigh Airport the staff were uncertain what to do and contacted the advisors. They of course then grounded her flight indefinitely, claiming that they wanted to speak with you. And of course, you told them to proceed."

It was hard to make Everett mad, but what the advisors had done was nothing short of infuriating. It was also unacceptable.

"Yes, of course. Please do that before you do anything else."

* * *

"Thank goodness," Clara sighed as she sat down across from Everett at the dining table that evening. "I was worried that the Selection was going to mess up our meals."

She immediately dug into her mac and cheese, making an audible noise of satisfaction as she took the first bite.

It was their last night eating alone as a family. Everett was set to meet the girls the following morning and from there on it was strictly Selection dinners. Though conveniently for them the Selected were to be otherwise occupied while the family had dinner and would stay that way until the _Report_ came on later that night, to thwart all possibilities of accidental meetings. After that, they would have dinner and be off to bed, at which point Everett and the rest of the family would be free to spend their last "normal evening" in peace.

"Unfortunately for you, tomorrow's dinner will be much like a state dinner," their mother said. "No macaroni from here on out. Tomorrow we'll be having lemon beurre blanc, with shrimp mousse and sautéed parsnips."Everett's mother said, replying to Clara.

"Oh, gross," Clara muttered.

She ate a few more bites of her macaroni.

"Please pick a girl quickly so we can get back to normal food," she pleaded, turning to her brother. "I don't know how long I can take five-course meals and dinner in the Great Room."

Having dinner in the Great Room was one of Clara's biggest pet peeves. For reasons she could never explain, she loathed it. When she'd been told that during the Selection all meals were no longer to be served in the Dining Hall she'd nearly pitched a fit. Eventually, they were able to come to a compromise and agree that once Everett had narrowed the Selected down to the Elite, that they would move meals back to the Dining Hall.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

"As long as you don't mind me marrying a total stranger, basically making this no better than an arranged marriage," he sighed dramatically, turning his head towards his younger sister.

"Playing the role of Clara this evening will be Everett," Elisa smiled, glancing between the two.

" _Let's have more than one_ your father said," their mother chimed in. " _It'll be fun_ he said."

"That's not fair," Everett remarked, pointing at Elisa. "Because clearly you needed two since the first defaulted. If anyone was unnecessary here it was baby number three."

"I didn't default," Elisa argued.

 _Sure_ , Everett said with a single look.

"And I'm not unnecessary!" Clara corrected. "Because I don't recall either one of you ever naming the fashion icon of the century-no offense grandma- so obviously one of us had to pick up the slack."

Their grandmother said nothing as she watched them go back and forth, only smiled.

"Did we ever fight like this?" Emily asked her mother.

"No," Madeline laughed.

"See," Emily said, pointedly staring at each one of her children.

"You were much worse," their grandmother added. "Though usually you and your sister were in cahoots and weren't fighting with each other, but rather me and your father."

"Is that so?" Clara cackled, with her eyes lighting up and she turned towards Madeline. "Tell us more grandma. What else don't we know?"

"Or let's not!" Emily interjected

"For another time maybe?" Madeline suggested, with a small smirk.

"How about never?" their mother countered.

"Tell your sister that I'll tell her anything she wants to know," Madeline whispered into Everett's ear as she leaned over.

* * *

After dinner, Everett went to the Men's Room. As usual, he was alone. Though even after a year he wasn't used to not having someone else there with him. In the beginning that had been one of the hardest things after the accident and for the first few months he'd avoided the room altogether. But now it comforted to know that he had a place that he could go that he had only ever shared with his father.

"Good evening, Illéa," Graydon beamed, standing center stage. "Tonight I'm pleased to be bringing you this special edition _Capital Report."_

Everett yawned, leaning back into the sofa.

"Two weeks ago Prince Everett announced the thirty-five luck girls he has chosen to compete in his Selection, and tonight for the very first time we will have the opportunity to meet these lovely young ladies. You'll get to see their departures from their home provinces, their arrival here in Angeles and of course, their much-anticipated transformations from normal citizens to future princess hopefuls."

"One of the first of the Selected to arrive at the Palace was the lovely Larxin Clarke of Calgary who can be seen here leaving her home with her parents and two sisters," Graydon commented.

Everett watched as the footage showed her walking out the front door at home. She smiled and waved to the crowds of people who had come to see her off.

"You may recognize this young lady's name, as she is the daughter of Weston Clarke, CEO, and founder of the famous Clarke Hotels."

The footage then skipped ahead to her arrival at the Angeles airport, where she addressed the supporters who had come to wish her well.

" _I'm overwhelmed by all the kindness I've received and I hope I can make Calgary proud."_

"Spoken like a true Daughter of Illéa," Graydon said as the _Report_ cut back to him, before switching to Larxin once more.

" _Lady Clarke, can you tell us what style changes were made?"_ One of the cameramen asked.

She stood in a lovely blue gown that complemented her cinnamon colored hair, which fell to her waist.

" _They gave my hair a bit of a trim and I'm wearing it down, which I don't normally do. They also painted my nails to match my dress,"_ she told them, holding out a hand, which the camera zoomed in on. _"And of course they put me into this beautiful gown."_

She sure seemed nice, he'd give her that, but seeing someone on television was different than meeting them in person. Watching the footage only made him more anxious to meet the girls in person.

Graydon made a few more comments on her before moving onto the next onto the next girl.

"Lady Astoria was all smiles at her send-off earlier today. It seems that she's very popular with the people of Tammins."

Graydon narrated as she emerged from her home beaming. Her family were only steps behind her. The television then showed her boarding her flight and arriving.

"Lady Astoria, once at the Palace, was welcomed by the stylists. They cut her hair to a shoulder length, as well as dyed it from dark brown to a rich black," Graydon announced. "Here you can see what a fabulous job the staff has done."

" _Everyone has been so nice. I'm so excited to be here,"_ she gushed, reaching up to nervously twirl an earring. _"My stylists were all so friendly and they picked out this beautiful dress."_

The cameraman asked if Astoria could give them a twirl, which she happily did. As she spun the dress fanned out, causing the delicate embroidered flowers to catch the light.

" _They stitched Yucca glaucas into the fabric,"_ she blushed as she stopped spinning. " _They're the official flower of Tammins."_

"It seems that so far this Selection is filled with many shining examples of true Daughters of Illéa," Graydon boasted.

Everett hoped Graydon was right.

"Now here is Lady Isla Autumn of Likely," he continued, without skipping a beat. "While she is the official candidate for her province, it seems that she is a rarity, as she was born and spent part of her childhood in Britannia."

She gave a small smile as she emerged from her home. Only unlike the others, no one followed her. And after the mayor of Likely made her remarks she also surprised Everett by declining to make a statement, which Graydon made perplexed comments about.

It wasn't until after she arrived in Angeles and was being asked about her style changes that she spoke.

" _They cut my hair into layers and did my make up?"_ She told them, sounding slightly unsure.

" _And what can you tell us about your dress?"_ Someone asked.

He saw her glance down, seeming to contemplate how to tell them what they wanted to know. Everett had a small laugh. Her reaction was most definitely reasonable, especially since the dress was clearly a focal point of the shot.

" _It's purple, with some black and it has flowers in it,"_ she answered.

"It seems that Lady Autumn wastes no time on the frivolous," Graydon remarked. "Perhaps that's a quality our next princess would be well suited to have."

After her came the candidate from Sonage.

"Lady Luna didn't have to travel far as she is a neighbor to our beloved Angeles," Graydon began. "Though it seems that despite the short distance she will be no less homesick."

The scree shifted from Graydon to the shots of Luna leaving home. As she prepared to leave for the airport she appeared to have a tearful parting with her mother and a throng of children, as well as a young man with hair that Everett had no words to describe.

"After arriving in Angeles Lady Silverton was greeted by may well-wishers, many of which were children."

That had to be a good sign. Children were always the ultimate test. If they liked you then you were golden.

"At the Palace, her stylists went to work at once and gave Lady Luna a makeover fit for a queen, which I'm sure that Her Majesty would agree with me on."

She was all smiles as the _Report_ went back to her.

" _They tried their best to straighten my hair,"_ she giggled. _"They put makeup on me, which I normally don't wear and they put me into this outfit, which they called a day dress."_

"Lady Silverton seems to possess a soothing nature that has the potential to lead her straight to the top, as she already seems to be a crowd favorite so early on in the Selection."

Graydon spoke about a few more girls, all of which seemed nice.

"Now here is Lady Colette of Belcourt at her send-off, to which she was accompanied by her parents and younger sister. She then went on to give a heartwarming speech, which we will play some of for you."

" _For most of my life, I have made it my mission to make Belcourt and Illéa proud. I'm certain that I will fulfill this dream and help to bring us together in this joyous occasion. I sincerely believe that when we are united we are stronger."_

"What an exceptional young lady," Graydon said enthusiastically, nearly tripping over his words. "Regardless of caste or province, I'm sure we can all agree that such grace would be a welcome trait for our new princess and future queen."

Clips from her makeover came next.

She glittered from head to toe as she displayed the changes that had been made. Everett couldn't help but find her stunning.

" _Can you believe that they hand made these gowns for all of us?"_ She raved. _"The staff have really outdone themselves."_

After a few more remarks about the staff and her impressions of the other girls, she went on to discuss the changes.

" _They put me in this beautiful dress,"_ she said, while the camera focused on the blue knee length gown she was in. _"They cut my hair a bit and put it up into this bun. Did you know that there was such a thing as braided buns? Oh, and they also put the most wonderful makeup on me."_

"Ladies, look out," Graydon announced in a singsong voice. "It looks like this may be a bigger competition than we previously anticipated.

Everett had to admit that Graydon was right. He had underestimated just how many girls he would be taken aback by.

"And here is Angel Clayton of Dakota, a face I'm sure you all know and love."

After showing her farewells the _Report_ moved onto the footage after her makeover.

" _They cut my hair and decided to change up my look by having me wear red lipstick, but other than that every thing else is the same,"_ she shrugged with a small smile.

Her brown hair came to just above her shoulders, which Everett thought suited her. It gave her a mature and regal appearance.

" _What can you tell us about the dress you're wearing?"_ A voice came from behind the camera.

" _It's a floral day dress, that was paired with red heels to go with the dress and my lipstick. They also complimented the outfit with a ruby earring a necklace set, as well as a cuff bracelet. I think the colors are perfect for fall."_

Graydon appeared back on the screen.

"Well, it seems that Lady Clayton is certain to be one of the most fashionable this Selection," Graydon smiled. "And perhaps it would be beneficial to have our future princess be a name that everyone already adores.

After her came more girls. It was becoming more and more difficult for Everett to keep track of them all.

"Next we have Lady Genesis of Dominica, who escorted herself from home. The people of Dominica gave her a send off fit for a princess," Graydon proclaimed, winking at the camera.

Unfortunately, the _Report_ editors had apparently felt that the said send off didn't deserve proper coverage, which greatly disappointed Everett, and they skipped to her post-makeover interview.

 _"Highlights were added to my hair, which they also layered. After that, they curled it and then gave me this dress. They also put a ton of makeup on my face."_

 _"Can you show us the dress?"_

She obligingly nodded and made a few comments about its length and color, using big dressy words, all of which confused Everett. All he was able to catch were the words lacey, blue and matching shoes, and that was only because Clara was so into fashion and could go on and on about it for hours.

"Being economic with words while in the spotlight is something considered as a plus, especially in the royal household. Perhaps the prince will take note of this."

After her came a few more and then was the girl from Paloma.

"Lady Adelaide is certainly a diamond in the rough, as Paloma has been known to be a difficult place to live in due to the unpredictable land. But none of that is evident here. The Celestinos already have a son that has risen to stardom. Does their second child have what it takes to rise to queendom? "

Everett watched as her mother, father, and brother accompanied her from their home. The well-wishers seemed to go wild as they passed, as they did in the footage of her arriving at the airport.

The Report then skipped to her interview.

 _"They did my nails and trimmed my hair. Other than that everything is pretty much the same,"_ she said, pausing for a moment to bite her lip. _"And then they put me in this dress."_

"I have to say, all of these girls take impressive to the next level. How will Prince Everett ever choose?"

He made a few notes and then the Report was onto the next girl.

"Here is Lady Igna of Clermont being led from her home by her parents. At her send off she was the picture of happiness, stopping multiple times to hug those who had come to see her off. And after an almost tearful goodbye with her father she made her way to the airport, before arriving at the Palace and being sent to the stylists."

Everett felt his heart ache as he watched her hug her father. What he would have given to have had the chance to do the same thing.

 _"They cut a few inches off my hair and curled in and painted my nails white,"_ she giggled. _"And now I'm wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. And the best part is how poufy it is."_

"It seems that the Selection will benefit more than one member of the royal household," Graydon laughed. "It's possible we just found Princess Clara's new best friend, as she is widely known to be fond of anything ball gown related."

After her came the girl from Panama.

"Ah and one of the moments I'm certain you've all been anticipating. Here is Lady Melee, who was notably also Selected with her twin sister, who is the candidate for Honduragua. But for now, let's focus on this young lady."

The clips showed her leaving home with a man who appeared to be too old to be her father, causing Everett to assume he was her grandfather. It seemed like she had a difficult time saying her goodbyes, but eventually they were broken apart when she was ushered away.

She seemed to be much happier during the highlights of her makeover.

 _"They brushed my hair and painted my nails with a clear topcoat and did my makeup,"_ she smiled, before being asked about what she was wearing. _"My dress? It's blue with spiked sleeves and a belt."_

"It seems that Honduragua has once again been blessed with a lovely competitor. With a game-changing Selection one must ask: can this province achieve what no other has been able to and produce two Selection winners?"

"Now here is Lady Melee's sister, Lady Savate, leaving her home in Panama. As you see, they may be twins, but their differences are striking."

Everett could see what Graydon meant. She dressed and acted like a model, which was different from her sister. Even their hair and eyes weren't the same. While Lady Melee had dark brown hair and lilac eyes Lady Savate had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He wondered if their personalities were as different as their appearances.

Graydon made similar comments, before moving on to the footage of Lady Savate after her styling.

 _"They didn't change much,"_ she admitted. _"But I did get to have a really great manicure and they put me in this nice dress."_

She happily gave the camera crew a spin, showing just how perfect the choice of a gold dress had been.

"It seems that there's to be double trouble at the Palace. Or should I say _double the fun_?"

More girls came after but it was so hard to follow.

"Now here is Lady Vienna of Bonita. As you can see, she's already won the hearts of all those in Illéa. Bookies are betting that she'll become a fan favorite. But they aren't stopping just yet. Bets have also been placed on Lady Vienna and Lady Astoria becoming fast friends, given their similar professions. There are also similar odd for Lady Vienna and Lady Manderley."

Everett laughed knowing that chances were Graydon was getting in on some of the aforementioned betting action.

The clips of her leaving home with her mother, father and sister came next. Her arrival at the airport came next, with her interview following.

 _"What can you tell us about the changes that were made, Lady Vienna?"_

 _"I'm wearing this lovely dress that one of my maids hand sewed,"_ she answered, _"They lightened my hair up a tad, then put it into an up do and gave me a French manicure. I think they did a fantastic job."_

"She has beauty, she has grace, could she be the next Mrs. Schreave? Only time will tell. But don't forget to place those bets."

Then came the candidate from Bankston.

"Lady Eriko was on the tail end to those arriving today, but she is no less notable. As a Three, she has all the ambitions of a queen. While she's majoring in computer science, our sources tell us that Bankston's darling has her heart set on being an ambassador."

Everett smiled. It was nice to see that she had political aspirations, but not necessarily royal ones.

 _"They changed everything,"_ she Lady Eriko said, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh of exasperation. _"My hair is up, but at least they put flowers in it and I have makeup on. They also have me wearing a dress, which I never do at home."_

 _"How do you feel about the dress?"_

 _"It's beautiful,"_ she answered, looking down at the pale pink dress, with a sense of satisfaction.

"A lady that is honest," Graydon said, with the admiration clear in his voice. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, this Selection is going to be a rough one. With so many fantastic choices how will the prince ever pick just one? Or should I say _the One_?"

"Now here is Lady Lystra of Labrador exiting her home with her parents and brother. It would appear that she has a bit of a local following, which can be attributed to her ice skating career. With Angeles not having much in the way of snow hopefully, she won't be too homesick."

Graydon continued by discussing skating outfits and how they might contribute to her fashion during the Selection.

"Let's see what Lady Hearth has to say."

 _"It's just your usual patterned dress and heels, but they but my hair into a bun and they let me pick out a headband to wear,"_ she said running her fingers along the band.

"Succinct and straight to the point," Graydon smiled. "I don't know about you but Lady Lystra leaves me wanting to know more. Who is this blonde beauty?"

Everett chuckled. He could tell Graydon was beginning to get tired, but luckily for him, only one girl was left.

"And finally we have Lady Tressa of Hansport, who can be seen here leaving her home with her father, Father Madoc Parson, a well-known priest. Lady Parson sparked quite the controversy when her name was announced two weeks ago, as she is the first One to have ever been Selected."

Everett had honestly forgotten about her, though she seemed determined to be as memorable as possible.

"Here is some of the footage from her parting speech," Graydon announced.

 _"I remember playing with the prince as a young girl and hope that we can rekindle the friendship we had as children. It would make me so happy to know that the kind and generous boy I once knew has grown to be a kind and generous man."_

Next came the footage of her at the Palace.

 _"Lady Tressa what can you tell us?"_

 _"First, they did my nails,"_ she smiled sweetly. _"After that, they gave my hair a slight cut before putting it into my usual bun and now I'm wearing this dress."_

She motioned to her modest pale blue ankle length dress.

"Could Lady Tressa be a shoe in?" Graydon wondered aloud as the _Report_ cut back to him. "Could this be fate's way of pushing these two together? You'll have to stay tuned to find out."

Graydon stood and took a deep bow.

"Ladies and gentleman of Illéa, please join us this Friday evening at 8 P.M., when we will be returning to our normal broadcast time

* * *

Late after the Report had ended and the girls had gone to bed Everett left his room to go for a walk. When he arrived at his usual destination he was surprised to find his sister there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She jumped and gave him a startled look.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied.

"Touché," he nodded.

She was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I come here sometimes to visit him," she said, motioning to the massive painting that hung in front of them. "None of the pictures do him justice, but this-"

"Capture him," Everett interrupted, finishing her sentence for her.

"Exactly," Clara agreed. "It's like I can still hear his laughter or the way he'd fix his glasses. I can even picture that stupid tie mom hated so much."

"The blue checkered one she was always fussing over?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

They spent a few minutes in silence starting at the painting.

"Do you ever think about how we're in history?" Everett asked with a glance over at his sister, finally breaking the silence.

She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the portrait.

"What do you mean?"

"All our lives we've learned about these people and studied them," he told her, motioning to the portraits that lined the walls, "There was a time when they were real and not just figures in our text books.

He paused for a moment to look back up at the painting. Everett admired the way the brush strokes that were normally faintly visible were caught in the moonlight.

"Things like the third world war and the rise and fall of the northern rebels really happened. The same way King Maxon and Queen America abolished the caste system happened. It was all real. Just like this is real."

"But one day it will only be a page in a history book," Clara whispered, faintly.

"Exactly," he agreed.

Clara turned to face her brother, scrunching her noise a bit as she peered at him.

"Only I want my life to mean more than that," Clara confessed. "I don't want to just be the forgotten daughter of a monarch. I want to be remembered. I have a chance to do something."

Everett let out a small chuckle. For as long as he could remember he'd found it adorable when Clara become impassioned.

"What are you going to do?" Everett inquired.

"I don't know," she smiled.

* * *

 **As a summary of the AN at the top of the chapter:**

 **-Illéa's government is not totally a constitutional monarchy**

 **-Caste systems were abolished but came back-you'll find out more later**

 **-I need help finding who the prime minister (McCord Elston) should look like**

 **-Should I have a beta?**

 **-Help name some countries!**

 **-Vote in this week's poll!**

 **Well, there you have it. I'm hoping to get into a regular updating schedule. But for now, please review and I'll see you soon!**

 **(Side note: this was a 20-page word document! Not double spaced either! Oops, haha)**


	7. brief life update and an opportunity

Hey guys,

I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry.

I'd been struggling a lot with writing so I took a break, but I also was living in Germany for a year which meant that I didn't have as much time to write. I absolutely fell in love with the country as well as some of the people, and I highly recommend it as a place to visit and even more so as somewhere to live.

I'd like to apologise for not updating any of my stories, but also for the likelihood that things will remain that way. I've done this in one previous case, however, I did tell people what would have happened if they asked me.

Now I do have something else to add. It's highly likely that I will be running the Selection OC on Tumblr with my dear friend Simone. What's the Selection OC you ask? An amazingly fun way to experience a Selection where you're one of the Selected that involves challenges and roleplays. And if you've read this fic then you already know the family that I'm submitting. The only catch is that the lead is no longer Everett but rather Clara (renamed Charlotte).

I've participated in two previous ones, both of which I made it to the Elite so I have a decent feel for what'll go down and now I feel confident enough to take on the task of leading. I also would love to see this version of the Schreave family complete a Selection.

If you're interested feel free to pm me, or to leave a comment as a review and I can contact you from there.

Hugs&Kisses


	8. Selection OC

Hey guys!

Things are in full swing with the OC I previously mentioned. If you would like to apply or want more information please let me know! I'm going to be hosting it with another Selection fan on Tumblr.

Here's a brief bit of info on the OC:

 _The Selection OC is a Tumblr RP for the Selection Series that's been going on for a few years. This will be the 6th round and first princess that has been chosen. It's a fun and interactive way to compete for a prince/ss's heart involving fics and roleplays_.

I'd love to have some of you participate in it! It should be a ton of fun!


End file.
